The Shadow and The Chosen
by Bunny Girle
Summary: FIve kids get on the bus to head home from school. Litel do they know they are in for a difrent kind of trip. Only the first chapeter. pleas R/R I don't own Digimon by the way.


The Shadow and The chosen 

Note: This is my first Digimon Fic. Pleas be kind.

The leaves blew on the dark surface of the plain as someone ran. He was searching for the answers to so many questions and finding nothing. Slowly he came to a walking pace. He had left his own world behind, a request from Jedi. Izzy bent over to catch his breath. He was now twenty-four and living as a sage in the digiworld. It had been so long since he had seen another human but from what the digimon in this district had told them, he had to check it out. 

Slowly he looked around. The dark plains were not his favorite place. Memories of his past boatels flowed to him as if they were a waterfall. It had been so long since he and the others stood on this betel field fighting for the existence of two worlds. The earth and the digi world.As he walked he turned around. His long brown robes rustled as he set his staff down.He then smiled.

"So I had a feeling it was you?" He asked. A small buzzing noise grew. 

"Izzy how did you know?" Buzzed his small friend. 

"It's a sages duty." He said still smiling. "SO tell me Tentomonwhat brings you hear." The small digimon buzzed by his friend's head.

"Same as you." He said. "Someone told me that there was a creature that looked like you. You know human." Izzy sighed.

"Who could it be though? It's been year since Tie or the others came. Not since the Dark Digimon Emperor Showed up." 

"Yes well I don't know what to tell you." Izzy sighed and leaned on his staff. On it's tip rested his crest. Now larger and more powerful than it once had been. The Crest of inelegance. A lot of good his inelegance was doing him now, he thought.

"Do you hear something?" Tentomonasked. Something was heading towards them. Izzy turned to see a dark figure descending. He jumped forward to dodge it hitting him. Izzy spun around and stared. 

"Who are you I the sage of Knowledge demand to know?"

"A little late aren't you Izzy?" Tentomonasked.Izzy shot him an annoyed look. The large figure lowered its massive head and another figure jumped down from it. He stood staring at Izzy his face shadowed in the darkness.

"So you have become a sage have you?" A voice asked darkly. Izzy strained his eyes and his mind. He was tiring to see the owner of the voice and trying to remember who the owner was.The large Digimon who had served as the dark figures horse lashed out with its clawed arm at Izzy who jumped back skillfully and struck it with his staff. 

"Digonmon?" Izzy said. "But they live in the fire region." 

"To true." Said the figure walking forward. He rested his hand on the Digonmon's head and turned his head towards Izzy. "You seem to have forgotten me boy." He said. Izzy's eyes grew wide. Kaowagomon leapt in front of him. 

"Miotismon? It can't be you your dead." The figure laughed.

"I am from a world you know very well indeed. The one you turned your back on. I am from earth."

"You can't be." Tentomonshouted. "Only the digidestin can enter." Izzy stepped forward and clutched his staff tightly.

"I know who you are now. It took some time but I know you." Izzy said.

"Who is he Izzy?" Izzy stared forward his long flyaway hair shaking violently in the wind.

"Jedi told me about him long ago. He is one of the dark masters."

"He can't be they are dead to." Izzy frowned.

"Nothing dies in digiworld. You should know that." The figure said. "Well go on then Izzy tell him I want to do what I came hear for."

"He's a dark force that feeds on the disperse of two worlds. Each world in the universe has a mirror world. The digi world is the mirror to the earth. He is a parasite. He feeds on each world until it dies." Tentomonshuddered. 

"You have bad manors don't you know your suppose to be invited to dinner." The figure laughed.

"His name is unknown. But the past sages call him Shadow emperor." The emperor laughed.

"Finally you get to the point. Now I can start the fun." He walked forward. Izzy's staff glowed as the digivise on it hit Tentomonwith a beam of light.

"TentomonDigivove to. Kaboteriomon."The large insect landed near Izzy. 

"If you are the Shadow then I must stop you." He raised his staff and swung it down in front of him until it was pointed at The Emperors face. The emperor laughed and walked into the light. Izzy stiffed his body. He was tall much taller than Izzy and his face was extremely pale. His eyes were dark and empty and his hair was sleeked back to lay on his head. 

"I'm glad you want to make this interesting. I am hear for you sage of Knowledge. I have already captured the Sage of Reliability and the sage of Light. My they were surprised. How they screamed when I trapped them in my cage of darkness.With you I'll be able to find the sages that are on the earth. I hope you are looking forward to the reunion. Once you are gone I will be the ruler of this realm, and after that the earth."

"NEVER!" Izzy shouted and ran at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan bolted awake and stretched. It had been a strange dream. She laughed at her imagination and looked about her new but messy room. Cloths and books were scattered about. Her mother was already shouting to her to hurry up. Something's never changed. It was a new place, a new building, and the same old thing. 

"I'm up hold it down will ya." She shouted. She stretched again as she dressed quickly. She took a quick look in the mirror and smiled. She wasn't vain but she did want to make a good impression. Her short hair was laying wispily across her face. She was wearing a deep green t-shirt and her favorite wide leg jeans. She grabbed her book bag and went downstairs. 

"Shan can't you were something a bit more nice. Your going to a new school they'll thing you're an aborigine. Shan sat down at the table and leaned back in her seat.

"Mom you worry to much. I like what I'm wearing. Besides I'm not changing just because we moved. I'm still the same." Her mother frowned and brandished a ladle at her.

"Set an example for your brother Shan. It's his first day at a new school to." Shan rolled her eyes. Her younger brother was a pest but she never showed this. He was starting the third first grade. Shan's school was located right next to his and that made it a bit easier.

"Morning," Greg chimed as he entered the kitchen.

"Your chipper." Their mother said. Shan snickered at him. Their mother had dressed him in a sailor suit that sported a matching hat. She smiled and her eyes laid on her book bag, which held a change of cloths for him. "Isn't he so sweet." She said as Greg frowned and looked at his feet. He looked at Shan with his own light brown eyes and sighed as his mother brushed his brown hair from his eyes.

"Mom he's going to get torched." Shan said. "Look at him you've made him into a goober." Greg shot her a angry glare.

"Don't make fun or I'll get you an outfit just like it." Shan grabbed her bag and some toast. Shoving the toast in her mouth she grabbed her brothers hand and they left.

"Why don't you just tell her you hate the cloths Squirt." Shan said leaning against a brick wall and keeping look out as Greg changed in the bushes. 

"I don't know." He said.

"Get a back bone." She said. He came out now looking more normal and much happier. Shan smiled. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which had different color sleeves. His shorts were brown and reached his knees. He pulled on a backwards baseball cap and then coughed. Shan grabbed at her bag.

"No I'm ok it's not an attack." Greg said quickly as his sister panicked. "When that happens I know it." Shan looked at him for a moment her face full of concern. She then frowned.

"Lets go we'll be late." The started to walk on. Greg smiling happily and humming to himself. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Greg was always sick and to top it off he had terrible allergies and asthma. When he was born he almost died becauseof it. Shan worried constantly about him and even started caring around extra inhalers just incase. Not to mention a cellular phone. She snapped back into reality when they reached the public buss stop. Time to get going. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mark Johnson lay on his bed, an angry look on his face. For the last thirty minuets his twin sister had been nagging and screeching at him to get up. He rolled over and looked at the clock. He was already dressed and ready he just wanted to make her wait. He laughed and stood up. "Three," He counted. "Two. One." The door burst open and in stormed Quinn looking as if she were about to kill.

"Markus Johnson get up and. . ." She stopped yelling when she saw him in his normal baggy kakis. He always wore the same thing. A black t- shirt and a purple vest and kakis that looked as if they were about to fall off. "You know I hate it when you do that." Mark smiled. 

"Of course I know why do you think I do it?" He asked. She was wearing her normal drab attire. Mark sneered at her. "You're wearing that?" He asked. Quinn looked at her jeans and white blouse that was covered with a red sweater vest. Her long blond hair was tied in two braids. 

"And you're wearing that." She said angrily. "Why don't you dress nicely. I can't believe we're twins." Shan declared angrily. Mark grabbed his bag and walked past her scowling. 

"Me either." He went down stairs and grabbed his key from the door. Their parents had all ready left for work. Normally he would be arguing with Quinn non-stop but his mind was on a strange dream. They both left the house still in compromised moods.

Quinn had been walking quickly her book filed pack made her shoulders feel as if they were on fire. But she loved to read and the books she had were due back to the library that day. They walked on in silence. Quinn sighed and looked at the bus stop. She had not been paying attention really she was walking in a daze. She had had the strangest dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex Restalo was walking slowly towards his bus. Stopping for a moment he looked down an ally where three children sat kneeling around something. He walked towards them. He frowned when he saw what they were doing. They were practically beating another child. He ran up to them and pulled them back. He looked down at the smaller boy who rubbed his stomach and looked up. The other three had run away.

"Thanks," the boy said. Alex frowned at him and turned away. "Wait what's your name?" Alex walked off. He hated being thanked. He normally would have let the kid sort it out for himself but he had been feeling oddly all morning since he had the strange dream. Alexlived in a silent world, since his mothers death he never spoke to another human being nor did he care to. His mother's life had been taken by a drive by shooter and now he was living with his aunt. He hated humanity for this simple reason. He frowned and walked on. His long purple hair was tied back in a pony tale that flowed behind him. His darker eyes were always intense as he stared at everything. He wore a long dark blue coat and under that a white T-shirt and jeans. Other than that he was a normal looking teenage boy. 

Alex rubbed his forehead and sighed. The dream had been so real, a man fighting someone and two monsters creatures. He shook his head and walked on.

Alex turned the corner to the bus stop and sighed. There were already two people there. He hoped they wouldn't talk to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shan looked up as a tall boy with long tied back purple hair sat on the end of the bench. He set his bag between his legs and leaned back. He stared forward. Shan stared at him. He looked at her and she smiled. "Hi," She said happily. "My names Shan." She said brightly. The boy held his expression but to her it seemed to have changed a bit.

"What's your name?" She asked. He pointed to his bag and the tag on it. "Alex? Nice to meet you." She said. Alex smiled at her, something about her made him smile maybe it was because she had such personality, or maybe it was because she was cute.

"MARK!" Screeched a shrill voice. Shan looked over her shoulder to see a strange pair walking towards them. The girl looked as if she were concerned with studies. Her arms were laden down with heavy books and from the looks of her book bag she had even more in there. Next to her a boy, a bit shorter than Alex, walked with his face in a frown. He shared the same hair and eyes as the girl but looked annoyed. When they reached the bus stop he sat down Between Shan and Alex and groaned.

"Gaud would you let it go." He said to the girl. "It was just a can Quinn." Quinn screwed up her face and looked over her books from behind small oval glasses.

"No it's not that person shouldhave recycled it it's the law." She shoved Mark over almost pushing Shan off as well. They were in their won little world. Next to her Greg looked nervous and was fiddling with is emergency alert bracelet.

"Shan will you come get me after school?" He asked as they started to board the bus.

"Yea, you do have your med's right?" Greg nodded. Shan smiled and took out the cell phone she looked at its battery and then shoved it back in her bag."Look kido just have fun. You know play with the other kids and stuff. You'll be fine if you just remember what Mom and Dad told you." Greg nodded and sat his lunch sack down on his lap. He looked out the window and sighed. Shan looked at him sadly, she wished he could do most of the things kids his age did. Greg loved soccer but because of his allergies he couldn't play on any teams. It was also hard for him to just sit and watch because of his asthma. As the buss pulled up to his school she moved to let him out. 

"Take it easy kido." She said and headed towards her school.

It was a new high school where she would be starting her freshman year. She walked in and quickly became lost. Luckily for her a kind teacher led her to her homeroom.

"Class settle down." Said the teacher. He smiled and gestured for Shan to enter. Shan smiled at the class. "This is a new student. Pleas introduce yourself." Shan stepped forward.

"My name is Shan Windson. Nice to meet you." She said. As she scanned the class she saw that every one was staring at her intently. She quickly sat down, it was going to be a long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izzy hit the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. A huge gash now bled freely on his left arm. The Shadow emperor laughed and held his long sword up again. Izzycould hear Kaboterimon behind him fighting hard and it sounded like he to was losing. Izzy winced and stumbled forward. The cut burned. "Poison." Izzy said calmly. "You seem to have cheep tack ticks." He slowly stood his long cape now laying discarded behind him.

"Yes but I am tiring of fighting you. Your much to week for any good sport." He smiled as Kaboterimon fell with a crash behind Izzy. "Yield." He said. "Make it easy on yourself. Either way I'll have you. I need your powers to find the others. Just give up, in the other world I was a nasty guy. In this one I can be even worse."

"I will never yield." Izzy screamed. His vision was beginning to blur. Suddenly he felt himself rising. Kaboterimon had him and was flying away fast."No we must fighthim."

"Izzy what is wrong with you. We must find another way. If you get caught the others will be to and then who knows what will happen." Izzyfelt cold sweat beading on his forehead as the wind slapped cruelly at his face.

"I do, this world and the other will become his. Once that happens he'll destroy them both by feeding off of the energy they produce." Izzy shouted loudly as a sharp pain hit his stomach.

"Izzy?"

"Go to Jedi's old place." Izzy said. "It's well hidden and I can do what I need to there. Pleas hurry." Kaboterimon flew faster. His friend was getting worse and he had to do something.

When they arrived Izzy had a fever but his mind was still sharp. He worked quickly as Tentomontried to help. Once Izzy was done. He frowned and picked up a helmet that had a long wire running from it to another computer. He closed his eyes and swayed.

"Izzy what is this?" Tentomonasked. Izzy opened his eyes half way and smiled.

"My old friend this is the devise that calls the digidestin."

"But the others are safer where they are."

"Not them," Izzy fell to the ground in pain. The poison was now coursing quickly threw his blood. "There is another set of digidestin. Just like the armor digidestin these children will help to save this world when we the originals are powerless to do anything."

"Izzy?"

"I will call them hear with this devise, but I will not be able to return to my body. It will be better for me to send my mind into the digiworlds main data web. Besides, I've been poisoned, I will be alive but asleep and unable to help you. You must find. . ." he groaned.

"The others digimon and hide them. If the Shadow has all of the sages and their digimon who knows what will happen. Maybe he's just after us but we must not be too careful. Now go and find them I will be all right for now." Izzy pulled on the helmet and pressed a button on the keyboard. In a flash is mind sent him spinning into the computer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she got out of school Shan found herself sitting at the bus stop with the same group as she had that morning. Greg was reading a new book and humming. When the bus came they all got on and she was surprised to see that they were the only ones there. She sat down next to Greg as Mark, Quinn, and Alex took their own seats. The buss lurched forward into motion.

"Hey your new." Quinn said. "Your in my Math class. You know you should really pay more attention." Shan blushed andrubbed her head.

"Yea well math is not my favorite subject. My name's Shan and Your Quinn and Mark. I heard your names at the bus stop this morning. And that's Alex." Alex turned at the sound of his name. 

"You mean Mr. Silent man?" Mark asked. 

"Yea," Shan said. "This is Greg my little bro." Greg looked up from his book and waved before reading again.

"Oh I hope your going to try out for the chess club." Quinn asked. Shan smiled slightly.

"Yea well I'll get back to you on that."

"Geek." Mark said under his breath. The bus suddenly stopped. Shan looked out the window. 

"That's weird." She said.

"What is?" Greg asked looking at her. 

"The sky look. It looks like it's getting dark."

"But it's not even six yet." Mark said looking out the window. Even Alex was looking. He was standing near Quinn.

"Maybe it's an eclipse?" Greg asked. 

"No way I would have known about it." Quinn said. The five continued to look. Shan looked down to see that the driver had gotten out of the bus. He was looking up to along with some very confused looking pedestrians. Then it happened. A blinding lightpoured down from the sky and hit the bus. Shan screamed as she was thrown back. The buss had disappeared somehow and they were floating in some kind of darkness. Shan looked around. Greg and the others were out cold. She looked around scared.

"Don't be afraid." A voice said. Shan looked around. She was hovering in an inky blackness. Around her Mark, Quin, Alex, and Greg hovered to. Their bodies glowing eerily.Shan reached out for Greg, but his small body along with the others shot out of sight. She was alone.

"Izzy where ever you are it won't work. I will scatter them" Said another darker voice. Shan felt her self-falling quickly fearful for Greg and the others. 

"GREG!" She shouted and landed on the hard ground. She blacked out.

When Shan woke up she had a headache and her hair was cast in all directions. She sat up and opened her eyes. She gasped. She was sitting in a flower field. Bright yellow flowers were everywhere. She could see a forest in the distance. She stood up and rubbed the lump on her head. She gasped when she saw that she now had a strange mark on the back of her hand. IT looked like three wiggly lines. She rubbed it but it didn't come off.

"Greg?" She called out. "Anyone there?" She screamed. 

"I'm hear." Shan turned and screamed. They're bouncing up and down on the ground was a small yellow creature. It had no legs or arms, its small round body was yellow like the flowers and it had sharp looking horns coming from its head. Below it's nose was a thick layer of whiskers.

"AHHHHHH." Shan jumped back. "What the hell is that thing?" The creature stopped bouncing and looked annoyed. 

"I'm not a thing I'm Mitonamon." It squeaked. Shan sighed.

"Ok I'm dreaming. I'm still in math class and I'm dreaming." The creature giggled.

"No you're not dreaming, I'm your friend. Friend. Friend." Shan pinched her arm hard. It wasn't a dream.

"Your not going to bite me are you?" Shan asked knelling down.

"Why would I do that?" Mitonamon asked. Shan sat down and stared.

"Well you're a talking head with sharp horns. You do the math?"

"I thought you fell asleep in math."

"Never mind. Where am I?" Shan said looking around. The creature closed its eyes and smiled.

"Your in the Digi Digi Digi world." It squeaked. "I've been waiting a long time for you. I was just born you know."

"Digi Digi Digi World?"

"No silly the Digiworld." 

"Oh," Shan looked around for her backpack but it wasn't anywhere to be found. However she did find an odd looking necklace. "What is this thing."

"That is your Digi Vise. It's yours yours yours." 

"What do I do with it?"

"I don't know?" Shan slipped it around her neck.

"Then how do you know it's mine?"

"I don't know." Shan stood up.

"Ok uh Mitonamon, it's been extremely weird meeting you but I have to find my brother. Did you see him?"

"Does he look like you?"

"Yes."

"Smaller?"

"Yes." 

"Nope. Only you. You fell and Now your hear. I'm happy happy happy." Shan turned and stared to walk.

"I have to look for him see you later." Mitonamon flowed.

"No I'm staying with you you you. I'm Your Digimon. I will protect you from bad Digimon."

"Oh ok then well lets. . .What did you say?" Shan asked in a surprised voice.

"Bad digimon. They are big big big and mean mean mean. I'll keep you safe."

"Oh god Greg. He might be in danger from one of those big digimon your talking about." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Greg woke up face down on the hard ground. He groaned and sat up straight. Around him there were three other people also sprawled out on the ground. He stood up and looked for Shan, ignoring the others for now. When he didn't see her he began to panic, then it hit him. His chest tightened and he began to gasped helplessly for air. He reached into his pocket and took out his inhaler and used it. 

"SHAN!" He shouted, after that he took another hit off of his inhaler and walked towards the other people who were laying near by. He knelt down to the tall blond boy that had been on the bus with them and began to shake him. He woke up slowly and then sat up straight.

"What the hell?" He asked looking from his sister to Greg and then to the other older boy. "Shit, Quin?" He said and went over to her and shook her awake.

"What is going on?" Quin shrieked. Greg stood still, he began to wonder why they were losing their calm. Shan had always told him that if you were lost you should remain calm. These two were hysterical.

"Wake up." Greg said shaking the purple hair'd boy. He opened his eyes and looked around. Greg smiled at him and helped him to his feet. 

"You where's that chick you know the cute one?" Mark asked. Quin looked nervous shot Mark an angry look.

"Who care's where she is? Where are we? Oh my god I bet we've been kidnapped." Quin squealed. Mark looked at Alex and then at Quin.

"Great I'm stuck with Mr. Silent man and you. What did I do to deserve this?"

The tall purple hair'd boy glared at Mark and then handed him a piece of paper. "My name is Alex jerk." Mark said reading aloud. 

"So what. Who cares? I'm still stuck with you two." Greg frowned.

"Three." Greg said. "I'm hear to. I can't find Shan do any of you know where she is?" Greg asked hoping that they did. He knew that they didn't but he still hoped that they did.

"She was probably taken into the woods by some creep. OH my god we're going to be next. I'm to young to die." Greg went pale. Alex saw this and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." He said. Mark turned and looked at him.

"Hey you can talk?" Alex nodded. Normally he wouldn't speak but when he felt he needed to he would. "How do you know she's all right then. She could be dead in the woods or something." It happened Quick. Alex grabbed Mark by the collar and drug him off to the side. Greg had fallen to his knees even more pale.

"Look creep," Alex whispered. "He's just a kid. We don't know what happened or anything so why don't you keep your mouth shut." He let him go and walked over to Greg who was close to tears. 

He fought them though. He knew that he had to be brave and find Shan even if theses so called people wouldn't. "I'm going to go and find her." He said and stood up. 

"No way kid." Mark said grabbing his arms. "I'mnot letting you go into the woods. Who knows what's out there." Alex nodded.

"He's right Greg." Mark smiled. 

"Of course I am." Greg shook off Marks tight grip.

"Who cares if you're right? I'm going if you want to stay hear then fine but I'm not . . ." Greg began to gasp for air again. Mark and the others began to panic as He took out his inhaler and took a hit from it.

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god." Quin shouted.

"Oh no hell." Mark shouted grabbing Alex. "Do something man." Greg laughed.

"Calm down." He said. "I had an asthma attack it's no big deal." He lied. It was a big deal, he only had a little bit of medicine left in his inhaler before he ran out. Shan had extra but she was no where around and these three didn't seem to need more to worry about.

"Shit kid." Mark said flopping to the ground. "Don't scare me like that." 

"We'll I'm going now." Alex stepped in front of him.

"No," He said. "Your not your staying hear." Greg looked around him. He was over powered by the three highschoolers and he knew it. He frowned and sat down angrily. The rest sat down to and started to calm down when Quin screamed.

"Ahh." She shouted holding out her hand. "Look at this." She screamed in anger. "Who ever did this gave me a tattoo. Oh my god we've been kidnapped by cultists."

"Shut up Quin it's not . . .AHH I've got one to." Mark said staring at the back of his hand. Alex looked at his and showed it to them. Greg did the same. He had seen it when he first woke up but at the time it didn't matter to him. Alex must have thought the same thing.

"Look we just have to calm down." Greg said. "Ok so we're in the woods and . . "

"Oh kid don't worry we'll keep you safe and I'm sure we'll find your sis." Mark said interrupting him. Greg frowned, he was calm it was this guy and his sister who were losing it.

"They're loud huh?" Asked a voice from behind Greg. Greg leaned back.

"Yes I guess." Greg turned around to see a small blue ball with fin like arms smiling up at him. Greg smiled back and was suddenly grabbed up by the arms.

"AHH what are those things." Quin said hugging Greg in a bone crushing grip. Greg let out a groan.

"I don't know but they look like they're dangerous." Mark said. The blue creature bounced forward. Greg looked around sure enough there were small creatures but they were different from the blue one.

"Lady put me down." Greg said squirming free.

"Kid what are you doing?" Quin said as Greg walked forward. Greg looked down at the small blue creature and smiled. IT smiled back as the other creatures came forward.

"They aren't dangerous." Greg said. "Are you?"

"Of course not." Said a red snakelike creature. 

"We're your friends." Said a black spider like creature.

"And we're cute to." Said what looked like a White bat. 

"They're aliens." Mark said in a scared but fascinated voice. 

"No were not aliens." Said the blue creature. "We're."

"Digimon." They all shouted in unison. Greg knelt down to them.

"What do you want from us? Have you seen my sister?" Greg asked.

"No only you four." Said the bat creature that was now hovering next to Alex. 

"What in the world are we going to do?" Quin cried.

"Don't cry Quin." Said the spider creature. It walked towards her. Quin jumped five feet in the air and landed in Alex's arms. 

"AHH GAINT SPIDER HELP."

"I'm not a spider my name is Terofomon." It said looking slightly hurt. Quin looked down at it and then frowned.

"You look like a spider you won't bite me will you?" She looked at Alex and then turned bright red. "Oh sorry." She said as he set her down. Alex sighed and waved his hand to show it didn't matter.

"Quin spiders aren't that big of a deal. . .ahhhh snake!" Mark shouted and jumped in the air. He landed with a hard thud. The red snake Digimon looked at him.

"I'm not a sssnake." She said her large green eyes filling with tears. "I'm Pyronaomon," She began to cry loudly. "You don't like me. Waaaa." Mark turned red and then smiled at her nervously.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Yo pleas stop crying." Pyronaomon stopped crying.

"I'm Zapoeomon." Chimed the bat. He landed on Alex's shoulder. "And your Alex." 

"And I'm Aquaomon Greg." Chimed the blue ball. The four looked at the strange creatures and were amazed at how they knew their names. They stared in silence until Greg spoke.

"How do you know us?" He asked. Aquaomon bounced forward.

"We've been waiting for you we're your Digimon." Pyronaomon floated up to Marks face.

"Yess and you are our destiny." She said smiling. Mark edged away from her.

"You are the elemental Digidestin." Terofomon said looking up at Quin. Zapoeomon nodded.

"Yes and that's all we know. You see we were waiting for you for a long time." 

"But what about Shan?" Greg asked.

"What do you mean." Zapoeomon asked.

"She's my sister and she was with us when we got hear. At least I thought she was." Aquaomon looked up at him.

"Sorry but your four are the only ones who are hear." Greg sighed.

"Shan." He said sadly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master your back." Said a female voice as the Shadow Emperor returned. He frowned at her as he passed and then sat down on a silver thrown."Is something wrong?" She asked. 

"Yes Wren there is something wrong. Get the others in hear now." He demanded. She brushed her long red and black hair behind her ear and strolled off towards the doors. A moment later she returned with three others. One man stood dressed in what looked to be a lab coat, he had green hair and large thick glasses. 

"Sire what is it we can do for you?" He asked. Shadow slowly stood his long black cape swished behind him as he walked forward.

"I want you to tell me why we can't find the digidestin. We have the sage of knowledge so why is it we can't find them!" He demanded. One of the other men walked forward.

"Timothy must have messed up somewhere." He said. He wore purple armor. Behind him a long red cape flowed. He had Wighthair and his dark eyes glinted evilly at Timothy.

"I don't make mistakes Herot." He said coldly.

"Then tell me why!" Shadow asked again.

"Quite simply sir we don't have Izzy. We only have his body his mind and soul is somewhere else." 

"Where could he be then?"

"Sire I think that he downloaded himself into the main network of the digital world. I've tried to find him but he is covering his tracks very well. While you were gone I discovered that the sage brought some new Digidestin hear. There are five of them."

"Can I play with them. I'll kill them for you master." Said a Black haired man from behind Timothy. He wore a jester's uniform and matching hat. He smiled wickedly at Shadow threw the darkness.

"Five digidestin. Izzy wouldn't have brought them hear. He knows I'll get them and that while I have my own dark network that they would be helpless. So who are they?"

Timothy raised his hand as a key board appeared. He began to type. "I have found them but they aren't all together. One is separated from them. I think that the sage did this on purpose. There are four together hear in sector nine and the loan digidestin is somewhere in Sector six moving towards them. I have images of the four but the loan digidestin remains unseen."

"Well since we know where the four are lets send a little welocoming present." Shadow said."Herot you will go and get them. Bring them back alive. I want to use them to get to the sage." He turned to the jester.

"Oh master can I pleas go." Shadow smiled.

"You go to find that other child." He said. "And remember I want them alive. Injuries are ok by me." He turned and walked off. 

The Shadow stood looking out at the digital world, next to him a computer screen beeped quietly and steadily. "Izzy your going to show me what I want. I will make you threw your little friends. Lets see how much your willing to tell me when you hear them screaming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shan stopped short as and looked around. The forest was not only getting thicker it was getting stranger. The trees were red with yellow leaves or some other odd color. Occasionally she spotted small beady eyes looking down a Mitonamon and herself. Shan shuddered and walked on.

"Do you hear that?" Mitonamon asked bouncing up and down. "It sounds like someone is talking." Shan stopped and listened. She could hear something but it was too faint to really hear it. She followed Mitonamon towards the sound. Five minutes later they found who it was.

"GREG!" Shan screamed and ran to him. Greg barley had time to reply as Shan scooped him up in a hug. "Oh thank god your ok?" She said.

"Shan you're crushing me." He said laughing. Shan let him go and smiled.

"Oops sorry twerp." She looked up and saw that the kids from the stop were there as well. "Hey you three are hear to. Thanks for looking after my little brother."

"No prob, but the kid almost gave us a heart attack." Shan looked at Greg.

"Did you have an attack?" She asked. "Do you have your inhaler don't lose it." 

"I do and I won't." Shan bit her lower lip the rest of the inhalers were in her pack, which had been lost. 

"Greg it's extremely important we get you out of hear. My bags gone. Now you take it easy and don't over do it."

"My bag's gone to." Mark said. "Guess the thief took um."

"Thief? What's that Shan?" Mitonamon asked. Greg looked at her and smiled.

"Wow you've got one to." HE said.

"What do you mean I've got one to?" Quin pointed to the spider type Digimon on her head.

"We all seem to have found one." She said with a sigh.

"Actually we found you." Said Terofomon from his perch. 

"Well this is strange." Shan said. "Did any one get one of these?" She held out the necklace that Mitonamon had given her. All of them shook their heads.

"No, just marks." Alex said. Shan smiled at him.

"Hey I thought you were the strong silent type." She said. "I've got a mark to see." She held up her hand. The others did to.

"Yours is different Shan. Ours look like tears well not exactly but I think they do." Greg said.

"Yours is three wavy lines I wonder why?" Quin said.

"I would like toknow that as well." Said a voice. The five of them turned to see a tall man wearing what looked like long tan robes and holding a staff with a strange symbol on it.

"AHHH." Quin screamed. "It's the kidnaper." Mark stepped in front of her.

"Look creep stay back." The man smiled as he looked at them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mark." He said. Mark along with the others looked nervous and puzzled. "My name is Izzy Sage of Knowledge. But you can call me Izzy all my friends do." He said.

"Your no friend of ours." Mark said. Shan noticed that Izzy was looking at them with some concern as well as amusement. She took a step forward. Mark grabbed her arm. "Yo, are you nut's don't go near that guy."

"What do you want from us?" Shan asked. Izzy closed his eyes and took on a sad look.

"I called all of you hear to ask you to save this world and the earth from a great danger. A long time ago some friends and I fought to save this realm. Once we were grown we became sages of our respected crests. We had fought so many battles and had lost so many in them. As a result we gained great power."

"What does that have to do with us?" Shan asked slowly. Izzy opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I know this is a bit scary for all of you." Izzy said calmly. "But it was the only way. You five have been chosen for this mission. You are the Elemental Digidestin. This was cast in stone long before you ever existed. You are the defenders of the sages, and the only ones who can save both worlds from a fate worse than destruction." Alex's brow furrowed as he stepped forward. 

"What's worse than that?" He asked. Izzy turned to him his brown eyes intensifying.

"Assimilation." Izzy said. "If the Shadow succeeds he will take over the lives of those of the digimon and humans. The creatures in both worlds will roam their planets lost in their own minds forced to serve the Shadow."

"Oh man." Mark said. "Damn it why is it this Shadow guy, or whoever wants to take this place over then. Why not just take over the earth first?" Shan frowned at Mark.

"Just be glad he didn't I don't think I'd want to meet up with that guy." Shan said sternly. Next to her Greg stood staring at Izzy with puzzling eyes. 

"The reason he can't take over the earth is because he has yet to find the sages. I have hidden myself within the network of the Digital world. The Shadow hasn't found me yet but if he does he will surely find the others." Quin, still shaking looked at Terofomon.

"And what about them?" She asked pointing at the spider like digimon. Izzy smiled.

"They are your digimon, they will help keep you safe and aid you in defeating the Shadow." Mark laughed.

"No offence man but they're kida small for that don ya think?" Pyronaomon glared at Mark.

"Marky don't be a pain." She said angrily.

"Well look at you all. You're small and DON"T CALL ME MARKY." Mark shouted.

"They may look small but they can grow. That is why I'm hear to help you to help them digivove to their Rookie forms. Right now they are to week to helpyou." Aquaomon smiled and bounced onto Greg's Shoulders.

"Hey Greg lets go swimming." Greg frowned.

"Hey we've got a lot of stuff to do you know. We'll swim later."

"Oh ok." Aquaomon said happily. Izzy smiled.

"How do they grow?" Quin asked as Terofomon climbed up a near by tree and dangled down from it. Quin smiled nervously at him.

"By Digivolving." Izzy said. "I don't have much time left. Greg," He said with a smile. "You'll go first." Shan shook her head.

"Wait what if he gets hurt?" She asked. Greg tugged on her arm.

"Shan I'll be fine." Greg stepped forward as Aquaomon bounced along side of him. Izzy looked at the two.

"Hold out your hand, the one with the mark." Greg did. "This is the sign of water. Now Digivove Aquaomon." The small blue mark on Greg's hand began to glow. Suddenly a beam of light hit it. Aquaomon stopped his bouncing as a jet of water exploded from the ground. Shan strained her eyes to see what was going on inside the water.

"Aquaomon Digivolve to," They heard him yell. "Oceanomon." The water disappeared and there, standing where Aquaomon had been standing was another strange creature. He had a long blue green tale that ended in a flipper. His legs were short and his arms were long and clawed. His face had changed to he now looked more like a dog only his ears were giant fins as well. On his back two small fined wings, moved slowly.

"Wow I got buffed." Oceanomon said smiling. Greg looked down at him and smiled.

"Cool, you must eat your vitamins." Izzy turned to Mark.

"Mark your next." Mark stepped forward and held out his hand. "Your fire Now Pyronaomon digivove." A red light shot from Marks hand. Suddenly the ground split and a blast of fire engulfed Pyronaomon. Mark gave a shout of surprise and jumped back. Quin, Shan, and Greg watched in amassment.

"Pyronaomon digivove to," They heard her shout. "Infernamon." The fire died down. Infernamon looked the same only she was much larger. There was a blue feather on her tale and she had small blue feathery wings to match. She flew over to Mark and landed on his shoulder.

"How do I look Marky?" She asked with a smile. "I changed just for you." Mark blushed and then frowned.

"Don't call me Marky." He said sternly. "You look cool." Infernamon smiled. Izzy looked at Quin. Quin shook her head and stepped back.

"Quin it's your turn." Izzy said in a soothing voice. Quin shook her head.

"I can't I'm afraid to. What if he turns into a giant spider with two heads." Terofomon looked at her from where he was dangling. 

"Don't worry Quin. I'm going to be fine. You'll see." He dropped to the ground and scuttled over to her. Quin looked down at him and then nodded.

"Ok," She said. "But if you turn into a bigger spider I'm not going to be happy."

"Fair enough." Terofomon said. Quin held out her hand. 

"You are Rock." Izzy said. A gray light shot out from Quin's hand. The ground began to shake and then split open. Terofomon fell into the cracks. Quin let out a gasp of worry.

"Terofomon digivove to," They heard him shouted. "Hilomon." Hilomon jumped from the cracks and stood before them. He looked completely different. He had what looked like a hard rock shell on his back. His face was narrow and sported a small sharp looking horn. He had long arms with sharp claws and two leathery looking wings. He smiled at Quin who smiled back.

"Your ok?" She asked. 

"Of course I am." He said and walked over to her. Izzy turned to Alex who stepped forward. Zapoeomon hovered happily next to him. 

"Hold out your hand pleas Alex," Izzy said. Alex held out his hand. A bright white light sot from it. Suddenly the clouds turned dark and thunder was heard. Shan jumped back as a large bolt of lighting hit Zapoeomon.

"Zapoeomon digivolve to," He shouted. "Joleriomon." He landed in front of him. He had long legs and short arms and was still covered in white fur. His huge ears and small eyes looked at them. On his back his wings were folded neatly.

"Didn't mean to shock ya." He said running over to Alex. Izzy turned to Shan.

"Pleas step forward." He asked. Shan did. Mitonamon bounced up next to her. "You're the wind. Your also the leader." 

"Why her?" Mark asked. "Why not me?" Izzy pointed at the amulet around Shan's neck.

"She has the elemental amulet. It will guide you to the sages and it will help you to change. Once Mitonamon digivolves all of you will change as well. Right now it will be a very small change."

"I don't want to be a digimon." Quin said quickly. 

"You won't be. You'll simply be given tools to help you on your way. Now pleas hold out your hand Shan." Shan held out her hand. The green mark began to glow softly, slowly the wind began to pick up. Mitonamon bounced into the air. The wind formed a whirlwind around her.

"Mitonamon Digivove to," the whirl wind turned green. "Kitonamon." She landed in front of Shan. She looked like a cat that was walking upright. She had gray fur and long arms that ended in claws. Her long ears sprouted whiskers and her tale had a sharp stinger on it. She smiled up at Shan who noticed that Kitonamon had two small gray wings. Shan was about to say something when her amulet began to glow. 

There was a bright flash of light, once it was gone Shan gasped as she looked at Greg. "Whoh look at you!" Greg and Shan said at the same time. Shan gasped when she saw that she was now wearing a long dark green jacket and what looked like a green watch. The others had the same thing only in different colors.

"Stylin." Mark said admiring his deep red jacket. 

"This is so strange I think I'm going to faint." Quin said looking at the devise on her wrist.

"Neat." Greg said smiling. Alex took a step forward.

"Whites not my color." He said. Shan rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention onto the amulet.

"So where are these sages?" She asked. Izzy sighed.

"They are on the earth." He said calmly.

"What?" The five shouted.

"How do we get back there?" Quin asked anxiously. "Once we're there we can tell the police about this Shadow guy and let them take care of it." Shan shot her a look.

"Who is going to believe us?" She asked. "It would be kind of strange don't you think. Besides we have to get there first."

"Don't you talk to me that way." Quin shouted. 

"Pleas calm down." Izzy said sternly. "You have got to find terminals that link this world

to the next. They look like small TV's. There is a catch though. You can only leave the digital world for a few hours. I'm sorry but this is the only way to keep the powers of the sages safe."

"What exactly are we suppose to do when we find them and who the heck are they?" Alex asked crossing his arms in front of him. 

"I can not tell you their names. If I did he would find out. Once you find the sages you must retrieve their crests. Once you have the crests you can use them to cut off this world from the earth." Mark jumped forward.

"Then how will we get back?!" He shouted. 

"I'm not sure. I have a theory though." Quin glared at Izzy.

"Well let's hear it then."

"I believe that once the Shadow is defeated you will be able to go back home."

"You expect us to do what your asking based on a theory?" Shan asked. "No offence but what if we do beat this guy and we get stuck hear. I mean it's a nice place to visit. ." Shan said looking around.

"I am working on something that will help you but until it is done I won't know if you can go back." Izzy leaned on his cane and then scratched his head. "Hey just think of all the fun you'll have."

"Yea," Greg shouted. "This will be fun won't it Shan?" Shan bit her lower lip and looked at Greg.

"Kid your demented if you think this is going to be any fun." Mark said in an angry voice. "Yo where do we find these terminals?" Greg glared at Mark who had turned his attention to Izzy.

"I'll tell you where the first one is." He said and pointed his staff towards a path that cut it's way threw the trees. "Head that way and you'll find the first terminal. It will take you to where the sage lives, but remember this. The sages might not be willing to hand over their crests." Izzy looked down. "They might just want to forget this world. If that happens you must take the crest."

"You mean steal it?" Greg asked. Izzy closed his eyes and nodded.

"I hope it never comes to that. I must go now children follow the path and you'll find the sages. Seeya." With that he disappeared. The five of them stood looking at one another. Shan smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Some bus ride huh?" She asked. The others looked at her and then slowly began to laugh. "I guess we better get going." Shan said again.

"Look babe don't think ya can boss me around." Mark said angrily. Quin nodded.

"Yea if you think we're going to follow your orders your nuts. We don't even know you." Mark and Quin turned and headed for the path their digimon following.

"Just stay out of my way." Alex said sternly as he walked past Shan and Greg. Greg looked up at Shan and smiled at her.

"I know you can do it sis." He said. Shan smiled down at him and then sighed.

"Thanks squirt but I don't think that the others share your opinion. Lets get going." Together they walked down the path. 


End file.
